bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Galeria: BIONICLE: Poszukiwanie Masek
Image:QftM 7 Mission.png|Przykład karty Misji Image:QftM 21 Infected Mask.png|Przykład karty Zatrutej Maski Image:QftM 27 Reward.png|Przykład karty Nagrody Image:QftM 33 Bonus.png|Przykład karty Bonusu Image:QftM 41 Tahu.png|Przykład karty Postaci Image:QftM 42 Tahu's Kanohi Kakama.png|Przykład karty Przedmiotu Zilustrowane Karty Historii Image:QftM 101 Onua Arrives.png|101 Onua Przybywa Image:QftM 102 Rewards of Victory.png|102 Nagroda Zwycięstwa Image:QftM 103 Onua vs. Nui Rama.png|103 Onua vs. Nui-Rama Image:QftM 104 Infected Mask!.png|104 Zainfekowana Maska! Image:QftM 105 Onua vs. Manas.png|105 Onua vs. Manas Image:QftM 106 Onua Triumphs!.png|106 Onua Triumfuje! Image:QftM 107 Tahu Arrives.png|107 Tahu Przybywa Image:QftM 108 Disaster Averted!.png|108 Zapobiec Klęsce! Image:QftM 109 Clearing a Path.png|109 Oczyszczanie Ścieżki Image:QftM 110 Lava Surfing.png|110 Serfowanie po Lawie Image:QftM 111 Tahu vs. Dragon Lizards.png|111 Tahu vs. Smocze Jaszczury Image:QftM 112 Tahu Triumphs!.png|112 Tahu Triumfuje! Image:QftM 113 Pohatu Arrives.png|113 Pohatu Przybywa Image:QftM 114 Pohatu vs. Tarakava.png|114 Pohatu vs. Tarakava Image:QftM 115 Pohatu vs. Nui Jaga.png|115 Pohatu vs. Nui-Jaga Image:QftM 116 Pohatu vs. Kane Ra.png|116 Pohatu vs. Kane-Ra Image:QftM 117 Pohatu in Action.png|117 Pohatu w Akcji Image:QftM 118 Pohatu Triumphs!.png|118 Pohatu Triumfuje! Image:QftM 119 Gali Arrives.png|119 Gali Przybywa Image:QftM 120 Sink or Swim.png|120 Tonąć lub Płynąć Image:QftM 121 Close Call.png|121 Bliski Zew Image:QftM 122 A New Path.png|122 Nowa Droga Image:QftM 123 Gali vs. Takea.png|123 Gali vs. Takea Image:QftM 124 Gali Triumphs!.png|124 Gali Triumfuje! Image:QftM 125 Lewa Arrives.png|125 Lewa Przybywa Image:QftM 126 Walking on Eggshells.png|126 Chodzenie po Jajo-skorupach Image:QftM 127 Lewa vs. Nui-Kopen.png|Lewa vs. Nui-Kopen Image:QftM 128 Big Jump.png|128 Wielki Skok Image:QftM 129 The Chase.png|129 Pościg Image:QftM 130 Lewa Triumphs!.png|130 Lewa Triumfuje! Image:QftM 131 Kopaka Arrives.png|131 Kopaka Przybywa Image:QftM 132 Avalanche!.png|132 Lawina! Image:QftM 133 Walk Quietly.png|133 Ciche Chodzenie Image:QftM 134 Downhill Run.png|134 Zjazd Image:QftM 135 Hitching a Ride.png|135 Zaczepienie o Jazdę Image:QftM 136 Kopaka Triumphs!.png|136 Kopaka Triumfuje! Wyzwanie Rahi Karty Gry Image:BIONICLE Quest for the Masks - Rahi Challenge.png|Obraz karty Image:QftM 221 Challenge.png|Przykład karty Wyzwania Image:QftM 229 Effect.png|Przykład karty Rezultatu Image:QftM 236 Penalty.png|Przykłąd karty Kary Image:QftM 237 Rahi Defend.png|Przykład karty Obrony Rahi Zilustrowane Karty Historii Image:QftM 248 Kane-Ra.png|248 Kane-Ra Image:QftM 249 Kane-Ra vs. Nuju.png|249 Kane-Ra vs. Nuju Image:QftM 250 Kane-Ra vs. Kopaka.png|250 Kane-Ra vs. Kopaka Image:QftM 251 Infected Kane-Ra.png|251 Zainfekowany Kane-Ra Image:QftM 252 Muaka.png|252 Muaka Image:QftM 253 Muaka vs. Vakama.png|253 Muaka vs. Vakama Image:QftM 254 Muaka vs. Tahu.png|254 Muaka vs. Tahu Image:QftM 256 Beware, Tarakava!.png|256 Strzeż się, Tarakava! Image:QftM 257 Tarakava vs. Matau.png|257 Tarakava vs. Matau Image:QftM 258 Tarakava vs. Lewa.png|258 Tarakava vs. Lewa Image:QftM 259 Tarakava in the Jungle.png|259 Tarakava w Dżungli Image:QftM 260 Tarakava vs. Nokama.png|260 Tarakava vs. Nokama Image:QftM 261 Tarakava vs. Gali.png|261 Tarakava vs. Gali Image:QftM 262 Infected Tarakava.png|262 Zainfekowana Tarakava Image:QftM 263 Nui-Jaga Underground.png|263 Nui-Jaga w Podziemiach Image:QftM 264 Nui-Jaga vs. Whenua.png|264 Nui-Jaga vs. Whenua Image:QftM 265 Nui-Jaga vs. Onua.png|265 Nui-Jaga vs. Onua Image:QftM 266 Desert Nui-Jaga.png|266 Pustynia Nui-Jaga Image:QftM 267 Nui-Jaga vs. Matau.png|267 Nui-Jaga vs. Matau Image:QftM 268 Nui-Jaga vs. Lewa.png|268 Nui-Jaga vs. Lewa Image:QftM 269 Infected Nui-Jaga.png|269 Zainfekowane Nui-Jaga Image:QftM 270 Nui-Rama Swarm.png|270 Rój Nui-Rama Image:QftM 271 Nui-Rama vs. Nokama.png|271 Nui-Rama vs. Nokama Image:QftM 272 Nui-Rama vs. Gali.png|272 Nui-Rama vs. Gali Image:QftM 273 Nui-Rama Patrol.png|273 Patrol Nui-Rama Image:QftM 274 Nui-Rama vs. Nuju.png|274 Nui-Rama vs. Nuju Image:QftM 275 Nui-Rama vs. Kopaka.png|275 Nui-Rama vs. Kopaka Image:QftM 276 Infected Nui-Rama.png|276 Zainfekowane Nui-Rama Image:QftM 277 Manas Stands Guard.png|277 Manas Stojące na Straży Image:QftM 278 Manas vs. Onewa.png|278 Manas vs. Onewa Image:QftM 279 Manas vs. Pohatu.png|279 Manas vs. Pohatu Image:QftM 280 Subterranean Manas.png|280 Podziemne Manas Image:QftM 281 Manas vs. Vakama.png|281 Manas vs. Vakama Image:QftM 282 Manas vs. Tahu.png|282 Manas vs. Tahu Image:QftM 283 Infected Manas.png|283 Zainfekowane Manas Kategoria:Galerie